Our Farewell
by Marioneta
Summary: Una despedida de Legolas, tras el fuerte recuerdo de un amor perdido. Contado bajo su punto de vista y lo que siente en ese momento. Legolas&Arwen Angust. rr's!


Disclaimer:_ Ningún personaje conocido me pertenece, ustedes saben, blah blah_

**Our Farawell**

Suaves gotas de lluvia cubren a la ciudad en este día tan especial para todos, dicen que cuando llueve es presagio de un matrimonio feliz y todos saben que así será, puedo asegurarlo. Por algo llueve en tu día especial, el día que esperaste con ansias desde que conociste a tu futuro marido.

Hoy es un día muy especial, sí, pero al mismo tiempo es el día en que mi corazón llorará con más intensidad por que será el día de nuestro Adiós.

Quisiere poder olvidar tus labios, esa suavidad que me hace enloquecer en las noches, recordando los recorridos que trazabas en mi cuerpo con ellos. Olvidar tus besos, marcadas como hermosas cicatrices en mi piel. Olvidar el suave aroma a flores que dejaste en mi almohada hacía ya mucho tiempo. Olvidar tu cálido abrazo, que me hacía dueño de un placer inmenso, atronador para mi persona. Quisiera olvidar tu suave vos, gritando mi nombre en nuestras noches solos, esas noches hechas especialmente para los dos, esas noches marcadas con nuestros nombres al aire. Olvidar las caricias que mi cuerpo aún reclama. Quiero olvidar tu recuerdo que se hace carne en mí.

Pero al mismo tiempo mi sentir me pide que mis labios sean prisioneros de los tuyos otra vez, que mis besos puedan recorrer tu piel. Mi cuerpo me exige que pueda abrazarte con el mismo o más ardor que antes, volver a ser dueño de ese placer. Mis oídos gritan, para oírte decir mi nombre una vez más, que en las noches solamente te oiga a ti. Mi piel reclama tu contacto con fulgor, quiere que la recorras, que las carisias vuelvan. Mi corazón llora para que tu recuerdo no sea más que un recuerdo y regreses a mí.

Te necesito...

El cielo llora por mí este día. El saber que serás de otro me parte el corazón, saber que él recorrerá tu cuerpo tal como yo lo hice. Que las huellas que dejé en ti serán borradas como huellas de la playa borradas por el mar. Que mis caricias serán olvidadas bajo el presente viviente de tu futuro cónyuge. Que tu deseo y pasión serán desbordadas por caricias que no serán mías, mientras yo me retuerzo queriendo que tusa caricias vuelvan.

Cómo es que te dejé ir? Esa fue la decisión más estúpida que jamás haya tomado, estoy seguro.

.- Estoy confundida, Legolas – me miraste con tus preciosos ojos – mi corazón ya no siente lo mismo de hace unos años... – y esas palabras hicieron que una fisura deformara mi corazón.

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que responder. Quería Besarte, rodearte con mis brazos y que olvidases toda duda de ti, pero no se que fue lo queme detuvo, quizás ese nuevo brillo especial en tus ojos.

.- Piensa bien las cosas, Melamin – Levanté su barbilla y le besé fugazmente los labios. no sabía que hacer tenía el estómago hecho un nudo – cuando estés clara, yo respetaré tu decisión – ese fue un error, yo debí hacer lo que quería en un principio, convencerte que no había nada malo, que no te preocuparas, que los dos solucionaríamos las cosas juntas. Pero no fue así.

.- Ya se lo que dicta realmente mi corazón – podía verte triste y sabía lo que pasaría. Yo me puse más triste que tú, pero intenté controlar mis emociones.

.- Qué es lo que dice? – pregunté, pero en verdad no quería saberlo, ya lo sabía con solo mirar tus ojos, ver tu expresión. Ese sería el principio del fin y yo no lo quería, pero no estaba en mí controlar tus decisiones.

Te sonrojaste, dándote un encantador aire a niña que me endulzó un poco el amargo sabor que estaba empezando a sentir.

.- El hombre, es mi decisión – tus palabras calaron mis sentidos y un mal de revoluciones se hicieron presas de mí.

.- Que así sea... – susurré, sonriéndote con tristeza.

Mi corazón no era más que añicos en ese momento. Yo te quería como a nadie y nadie. Compañeros de tiempos incontables, amigos hasta aún ahora y amantes solo unos años. Que corto es el tiempo para nosotros, pero estos años a tu lado se me han hecho una eternidad.

Las noches siguientes te extrañé cada vez más. Necesitaba de ti para vivir. Quería que me cantaras al oído, me susurraras cuanto me querías. Deseaba tenerte nuevamente en mis brazos, oler tu perfume a flores, tocar tu piel, mirarte sin excusas, hacer todo lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

Tu recuerdo es tan placentero como doloroso. Una mezcla de sensaciones tan contrarias que no se cual tomar con más énfasis. Quizás me habías dejado loco de obsesión, no lo se... solo se que eras y eres imprescindible para mí. Sin ti estoy incompleto y seguiré incompleto por el resto de mis días.

Te Amo...

Caminas con una sonrisa que resalta tu belleza natural. Del brazo de Mithrandir, observas ansiosa al hombre que ocupa tu corazón. No podrías estar más hermosa en tu vestido blanco, con esas flores adornando tu cabello y esa luz especial que irradias al mundo. Como me atrapan tus suaves ojos azules, como me enciende tu gracia al caminar, como desearía ser yo el que te espera, ahí, en el altar.

Arwen Undomiel, hija de Elrond y futura reina de Gondor. Llegas al lado de Aragorn, tomas su mano y Mithrandir se separa de ustedes. Elrond empieza y dirige la ceremonia. Yo... observo tu hermosura con discreción y un corazón hecho pedazos, pero todo es mi culpa, yo te dejé ir.

Los Votos son anunciados en voz alta, los lazos son unidos por el medio elfo y todos se levantan cuando alzan el cáliz. Los dos toman de ella y sonríen. Todos sonríen, hasta yo sonrió por tu felicidad, pero dentro de mi todo se entristece, lentamente.

Te has alejado completamente de mí y ya nada puedo hacer, porque tu corazón, cuerpo y alma pertenecen al hombre el cual escogiste. Mis ojos descargan mi pena en el silencio de la noche. La mayoría está aún celebrando el matrimonio de los reyes, mientras yo miro el horizonte en un balcón apartado.

.- Por qué tan apartado? – tu voz llega como música a mis oídos. Limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, quizás se confundan con la lluvia que cae, pero se que mis ojos me delatarán.

.- Simplemente observo – dirijo mi mirada hacia su hermosa figura. Erú, que el deseo no me condene y me haga tomarla en mis brazos y besarla ahí mismo – observo antes de partir -. Veo que fija su vista en mis ojos un poco hinchados.

.- A donde irás? – me preguntó.

.- A un lugar donde pueda olvidar, olvidar la causa de mi más grande tristeza y al mismo tiempo mi más grande alegría – La seguí observando, con una sonrisa triste.

.- Legolas... – no, que no diga mi nombre... no quiero recordar más... – no te alejes... tú sabes que eres un gran pilar y amigo para Aragorn... – Mi sonrisa empezó a borrarse lentamente – ... y para mí también -.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

.- El destino es cruel y ha separado nuestros caminos, Arwen – Llevé una mano a su mejilla - por algo será... – Llevé mis labios a los suyos y le robé descaradamente un beso, mis impulsos me ganaron - ...solo puedo decir: Namarië... – La miré unos segundos más y salí del balcón, me fui de la fiesta, me fui de Minas Tirith, me escapé de mi recuerdo.

Con los ojos nublados por el llanto fue como llegué a los lindes del bosque de Fangorn. Miré atrás y no veía nada más que el horizonte marcado por las llanuras. Y me bajé de mi caballo, para llorar... llorar todo lo que no había llorado en años sin ella.

**Notas deAutora: **Quise hacer un Arwen&Legolas Angts. Siento que algo ha salido, pero opinen ustedes con mensajitos, reviews, que me harían muy feliz :D!

Saludos a todos!


End file.
